In the past the majority of infant activity gyms have been designed to accommodate small or newborn infants laying on his or her backs. Such designs include one or more arches spanning over a base mat with toys or objects that are attached to the arches. These toys and objects hang above the infant as it rests or plays on the base portion of the mat. One disadvantage of the previously known activity gyms is that when an infant is on his or her stomach, hanging toys are not readily seen or accessible. This may require purchasing an additional mat or toys for an infant to play with when on his or her stomach. Another disadvantage of some of previously known activity gyms is that the method of assembly and disassembly is often complicated and time consuming. Furthermore, some of the previously known activity gyms are difficult to clean. For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for an activity gym that is easy to assemble and disassemble, easy to wash, and provides opportunities for an infant to play regardless of the position of the infant on the mat.